A Stirring in the Blood
by CatGoth
Summary: It's been a normal year in the Hellsing House, as stressful and frustrating as it tends to be. Integra is beginning to feel the weight of the organization bare heavily upon her shoulders. Will she crack under Alucard's constant pressure? AxI Mostly.
1. Chapter 1: Another Meeting

This is my third attempt at writing a fan-fiction in the past two years, after reading several hundred different fan-fictions, writing countless other stories, role-plays and what have you, but possibly the only 'published' work you'll find on the interenet by me. And I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or not. It would depend on the feedback of anyone who cares. But anyway, here it is... I've wanted to do something about Hellsing for a long time. Characters may be... slightly... out of character. Well, tough, I do my best, as proffesionally as I can and this is my own take on Hellsing anyway (yay, artistic liscense!).

Hellsing is not owned by me. Blah blah. You know that. I know that. We all know that. But everyone has to say it. Kohta Hirano. Blah blah. Copyright. Blah blah. Here we go.

------------------------------------

Hellsing: A Stirring in the Blood - Chp. 1

------------------------------------

Integra glared intently before her, at herself, in the mirror as she combed her hair, in the process of getting ready for the long, drawn out and boring round table discussion that would involve the other knights trying to fault the Hellsing organization with something they were not responsible for, and -still- trying to remove her as head of the organization, even after all these years. Would the old men ever learn?!

'No.' came the reply she was thinking, but not in her own thoughts. A set of red eyes replaced hers in the mirror. She glared at them, they glared back.

"Alucard, that is not funny. Cut that out." she turned away from the mirror and continued to comb her hair. He chuckled, stepping fully into the room, adorned in his usual fashion.

"You look rather charming with my eyes, Master." oh the wry way he always used that word. It infuriated her sometimes, but she wouldn't let it get to her today. She was frustrated enough.

"What is it?" she turned back to the mirror, ignoring him, "Obviously you have something to say, or you wouldn't be bothering me in the middle of the afternoon." she set the comb down on the bureau, satisfied with her appearance. And happy that her eyes were still the same ice blue that they always were. The vampire had been a pain lately, and she didn't know why. But he had been very insistent, even more-so than usual, about... about... she didn't even want to think about it, it was so obscene.

"Is it so, Master? And what is so obscene about that?" wry tone and a wry grin to match from her vampire servant. Damn his telepathy. Although he innocently told her once before that he didn't stroll through her thoughts, she knew it otherwise. And today, he was giving her no privacy at all.

"Since you're so inclined to read my thoughts, Alucard, I assume you already know." she half turned to glare at him.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you." his expression became rather coy. Why did he pick today, and this time, of all times, to bother her? Why not after the meeting? Or a day less hectic, if there ever came a day.

"Well, contrary to your ability, I cannot read your mind, so you best tell me what's on it." she began to pull on her gloves and make some last minute adjustments to her collar before she'd leave the room.

"You." ah, he was a PAIN.

"I don't have time for this." she walked past him quickly, trying to hide the embarrassment and frustration on her face, as in these situations, it only seemed to make him worse.

"I have all the time in the world." he called as she left the room.

-------------------

The meeting went on as boring and trivial as Integra has presumed. It was mostly about funding and planning for things to come, and discussion about their heirs. Integra had the benefit of being the youngest at the table, the knights on the other hand, were growing old, if not senile as she sometimes presumed. But she too would grow old, some day. And who would run Hellsing then? She frowned into her hands, only half listening to the knights bicker on and on and on...

More, she began to think about Alucard, and what to do with him. She had to find some way to placate the monster. Send him away on another mission that could easily be done by the soldiers? He would indulge her, but he probably wouldn't enjoy it, and it wasn't away forever. And besides, she didn't want him away, she needed him. She wouldn't be here today, in this position, without his guidance and taunting. She owed her life to him, and yet, she gave him no slack at all. Cold, Integra, very cold.

She grimaced, pulling a cigar out of her pocket, and lighting up, puffing out a long trail of smoke. Today was more stressful than usual, she had more on her mind than she knew what to do with and on top of that, loads more of paperwork to take care of after this meeting was finished. And it would not be simple to take care of with the vampire lurking over her shoulder or hiding in a corner. So, what to do?

"Integra, what do you think?" Sir Islands called a little louder, for the second time, snapping back to attention on the meeting. She had no idea what they were talking about. She frowned down at her hands, trying not to look like a complete fool, running bits of the conversation she had managed to catch over in her head, piecing them together to form a suitable answer.

"I think it's best left for the Queen to decide." she took a shot in the dark, there, hoping that would satisfy them, vague though it was. She had been quiet this entire meeting for once.

"Perhaps. Maybe that would be for the best." he seemed satisfied. She sighed inwardly, that was rather unprofessional, letting all of this weigh so heavily on her mind when she ought to pay more attention to the matter at hand. But the meeting was almost over and most of the important things had already been settled. And yet she could not get her mind off Alucard.

"You've been rather quiet, Integra. Something amiss?"

Integra shook her head slowly, sitting up in her chair, glancing over the papers and files in front of her, skimming its contents.

"Just worried for tomorrow, Sir Islands. That is all."

"Aren't we all."

----------------------

The meeting was over, most of the paperwork had been filed, and she had left Walter a small, tidy stack to take care of in the morning. Her sixth or seventh cigar for the day was half finished and barely smoking as she decided to take a calming stroll down the hallway to mull things over some more. She settled on a decision that she thought might settle on both their accounts, although she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up, or even how far to let it go. Her thoughts were disrupted as the Police girl came running down the hallway screaming about something... Captain Bernadette? Again...

"Seras Victoria!" Integra yelled, stopping the girl in her tracks, "What is the matter now?"

"That... that Pip Bernadette! He is so RUDE." she stomped her foot like an angry little child, clenching her fists. Integra sighed, wondering why Alucard brought her home in the first place. He'd never seem to have found a suitable answer. None the less, most of the time she had the right attitude as a soldier, and was a suitable squad leader. But if only she could accept that she was now a vampire. Even though, sometimes, she would partake in blood, she was still as sad as a starved puppy. It frustrated her to no end, and sometimes, she just wished she could drive the idea into her head; you're dead, get over it.

"This is my house, and I beseech you, please, try to keep quiet. Yelling echoes down these hallways and every time you and the Captain have a spat, everyone can hear it. So, would you kindly?" Shut up; Integra thought to herself. She was too cultured to say it out loud, but she was sure the girl was bright enough to read it in her eyes. Either way, she flinched away in embarrassment and perhaps fear. Integra held back a smile, that was something that Alucard would do, and she refused to be that cruel to the girl.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." she stood back up straight, "But could you please do something about Pip's behavior?!" she looked on the verge of tears. A child vampire, who ever heard of such a thing?

"I'll see to it, but I don't promise he'll change. You'll just have to learn to get along. Back to your duties, Victoria." Integra stated. But not until tomorrow; that situation could wait for another time.

----------------

Integra resumed her walk down the hallway, still lost in thought. Although her cigar had long been useless, she removed it now from her mouth and disposed of it in a planter as she walked by, then stopped by one of the larger windows, noticing the sunset. It had been such a long time since she stopped to admire the colors of the sky, it was so much prettier than she remembered. It was easy to forget the little things like this sometimes, under all this stress. Perhaps that's why Alucard kept pressing... hoping she would buckle... but he should know her better. He was the reason why she was so strong. And now that he had built her up, he was doing his darndest to break her. But she understood the reason, the vampire loves a challenge.

She let the thought pass her mind again, being a vampire... Strong; being able to mow down any and all opponents with little effort; fast, dodging bullets, or traveling vast distances in seconds. Nearly invincible, hard to kill, regenerating wounds in no time at all. Being able to transform yourself into a wolf, take a run through the forest and have none be the wiser. Live forever and never age. She could see why it was so appealing and romantic to so many. But the blood, the need, the thirst. The soul thing that drives the vampire, once people, to murder. Preying on the innocents, hunting them down like they're no better than cattle. Acting like souless monsters, no better than demons. She was not inclined to be among them.

"You have far more self control than that." replied a silky voice to her thoughts behind her, and she felt the area become immediately colder.

"It's still no, Alucard." she held out her hand, and it was immediately rewarded with a cigar. She lit it up. Thank you... she thought.

"I know. And you're welcome." and then he did something she didn't expect. He slowly moved his arms around her waist, leaning on her shoulders from behind, and she found herself locked in his embrace. She glanced back at him, with a look that was almost a glare and at the same time curious as he hovered his head just over her right shoulder. She could tell him to get off right this instant. She could. But she didn't.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? The sun retreats just over the horizon, bathing the sky in trails of vivid color, holding on as if in last ditch attempts to warm the earth, only to succumb to the embrace of the night."

"Yes." Integra replied half through her teeth, picking through his double-edged words. They remained like that for some time, Integra allowed him to stay; he wanted to be as close as possible, to tempt her. Well, she could push him right back. She relaxed into him, leaning against his chest, enjoying the view and her cigar. The two together were actually quite calming, and, for the moment, the stress of the day actually seemed melted away. He tightened his embrace a little in reply, and she could feel his breath on her neck. He did it intentionally of course, to tease her that his teeth were so near to her jugular. For a moment... she almost wished he would...

"Oh? What's that?" he whispered quietly in her ear, excited, devious, "Is my Master having second thoughts...?" she felt his teeth graze slightly against her neck and gasped, pulling away slightly.

"No." she wriggled all the way out of his arms and felt the disappointment roll off him as she walked away down the moonlit hallway, "Not tonight Alucard." she thought it was well past time to get some well deserved sleep. The vampire would be satisfied for now...


	2. Chapter 2: All's Fair in Love and War

Lots of hits, one fav and two reviews, in only two days, so I decided to write a second chapter anyway. That way you guys have some more to read. And I feel the writing bug knocking on my door... You may notice that I will hop around on character point of view. Fear not, I believe most of this will take place in Integra's head with varying once in awhile. But not even I know. We'll see where it goes... so here we go.

-----------

Chapter 2: All's Fair in Love and War

-----------

Bombs blasting, that familiar high pitched wail as they hurtled towards earth like some kind of twisted fallen angel of fire and shrapnel. Bullets blazing every which way from nowhere, and everywhere, from trenches and holes, behind trees and rocks and from craters still smoking with ash and flesh. War was glorious. Through the smoke, he could see him walking, silver threads shining in the air, lit up by loads dropped by the bomb carriers. His angel of death...

"Walter..." Alucard whispered, stirring in his coffin, then frowning. Why that memory, now? It was... noon... he shifted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and blinking wearily. He had not the will to face that blasted orb of light, not right now... there was no reason to rise. It'd be best to wait til he was summoned. And yet, part of him feared what else he'd see... to dwell in the past... none of it mattered now, so why did it irk him so?

He rose swiftly, and covered his coffin with the greatest care before allowing himself to stretch. So it was the afternoon... yet again... and still he could not rest. He dwelled upon the war for a few moments before wandering over to the table where fresh plasma was resting in ice. An extra bag, too. And, something else; a note.

_'Alucard,_

_I know you don't keep track of the days, as such a thing at your age is rather trivial. But I thought it a special day to celebrate, and remember; happy anniversary, may all our battles be as memorable as this one._

_Walter'_

"Ah. So that is why that memory..." he said to himself as he settled down into his chair, relaxing for the moment, "Touching." he tore into the plasma with his teeth, then allowed it to pour into the ready glass.

Touching. His mind flashed to the night before... with Integra so close... so perfect... why did she turn him down again? It was frustrating. He took a sip from the glass and almost gagged. He knew it wouldn't keep unless it was kept on ice, but to hell if he'd ever manage to enjoy it cold. It was much better hot and steamy, boiled by adrenaline, lust or fear. He took the rest of the glass like it was cough syrup and took the other bag off the ice. But it would never be as good as fresh blood... and he hadn't had the pleasure since... that reporter.

Oh, but she enjoyed that, even though he was draining every last bit of life from her body. He could remember it like it was yesterday... and the Police Girl... he would bet his life that he probably could have coaxed her to join him. But even though it didn't get that far, at least once she arrived home she drank the blood she'd been given. That was progress yet. And Integra... he could have sworn the thought crossed her mind, too. To be in his arms. And to drink the blood. She wanted it.

He cut open the second bag and poured it into the glass, frowning. So why, now, still, that her life had been threatened countless times, and that every day she took a step closer to death, did she still refuse his offer? Based on principle? Morals? He knew she took them to heart; she wanted to make her father proud, bring honor to the Hellsing name. She'd done that. But would it bring dishonor to succumb to the family pet? Perhaps... and perhaps that's what she feared. Or else, she'd fear, she'd become just... like... him. Perhaps.

He'd never been able to wander as freely through her thoughts as she assumed. He'd told her that. She was strong, very strong, stronger than any woman he'd known. He was only able to glance off the top, whatever she happened to be thinking at the time, and occasionally a passing thought or memory, but never dig through every corner. Nor did he believe it to be possible. The human mind, a vast and delicate thing. It could easily be broken. And he would not do that to his Master.

The blood was a bit more bearable lukewarm, at least, not ice cold. Thinking more of Integra, it seemed almost... bitter-sweet. He was so close... he closed his eyes. Her scent... her fear... the way she shivered when he came near... so close... and she wanted, and would have let him bite her, if he had not been so hasty. He'd startled the prey, and it had leapt to safety in time, leaving him alone and embarrassed, shut down. Defeated.

"Round one is your's, Master..." he quietly toasted the air before finishing the glass and departing the room.


	3. Chapter 3  A Shot at the Past

Thanks again for all the reviews and positive support, and all the hits of those who didn't leave a comment, but probably read anyway. Something a little different this time, focus is still on Alucard at the moment... but... shameless... can't... spoil. Go ahead and read. Please don't kick me too hard.

---------------

Chapter Three: A Shot at the Past

---------------

Walter carefully lifted the cannon up to his work table with some effort, dropping it a little more heavily upon the surface than he'd meant to, letting out the long breath he was holding as he leaned against it. It was time for the Harkkonnen's weekly maintenance, but these days he was wondering if he should teach Seras how to do it on her own. Because honestly, it was beginning to be back breaking.

He took a quick sip of iced tea from his glass, then stood back to look at the project before him. Beautiful piece of work, definitely one of his best, and perhaps his proudest. He patted down his pockets, trying to remember where he'd left his newly acquired pack of cigarettes. Ah, the usual, old place... he tore into the fresh package and pulled out a nail, sticking it in his mouth. Now where did he leave his lighter...?

"Smoking again?" a quite familiar presence said from behind him. Walter smirked, half turning.

"One guilty pleasure I allow myself only once a year." he held his arms up, shrugging.

"Ah." Alucard returned the smirk, holding out the lighter in his hand, flicking it on, "You left this on the other bench." Walter leaned forward, lighting the cigarette, and stepped back, turning to work on the cannon. Alucard leaned on his shoulder, still smiling.

"You know she hates it, don't you?" he asked, staring down at the large Harkkonnen that dwarfed poor little police girl even more, as Walter began to disassemble and clean it.

"Yes... but... I figure they'll grow on one another, eventually." Walter let out some smoke, continuing to work, "Rather like you and your Casull."

"Speaking of..." Alucard pulled the gun from his coat with a slight frown, "It's become a little rickety."

"I had assumed you would've grown out of the first gun I've ever built for you... but I've been wrong about you before. Let me have a look." he took the pistol out of his hands, moving over to the other bench to work on it, Alucard looming close behind, "I've found that you grow rather attached to certain things in your old age..."

"It's my gun. We've been through a lot together." he chuckled, staring down at the floor, then closed his eyes, listening to the house. It was approaching the evening hours, and becoming more and more active. Almost like a sleeping beast, stirring from its sleep, almost ready to hunt.

"Mmm-hmm..." Walter backed away from the bench, cleaning it just a bit, "That should do, for now at least."

"Thanks, Walter." and he meant it too, as he took the gun back and returned it to its proper place.

"Although, I was talking more about your habits, not your weapons." he leaned against the bench and removed the cigarette from his mouth, twirling it in his fingers, "Like, collecting women."

"Walter..." Alucard's smile fell from his face, knowing full well what he was talking about, "It's not like that."

"Perhaps you should enlighten me, then?" the puff of smoke escaping from his lips likened him to a dragon. That, made Alucard smile once more, he always did admire Walter's aggressiveness. And how well he hid it. Walter shook his head slowly.

"You've had your sights on Integra for the longest time, ever since she toppled into your lap." his face was almost hard to read in the dark, somewhere between a concerned father and loyal servant. He remembered that night well... and how much it hurt Walter for being absent when he was needed the most. Thankfully, she chose the right room to stumble into.

"She was strong, but she was young. She needed guidance and someone to look up to. And besides you, I was the only other role model. So who can blame me for doing my best to ensure the security of the Hellsing family." he frowned.

"You could've left it to me, and remained in the foreground, yet you continuously involved yourself at every turn." Walter moved back over to the other bench, taking a long drink from his glass. "And now, as you see it, you seek to reap the benefits of all your work."

"Hah, who can blame me for being attracted to such a strong woman? As far as I see it, she owes me..."

"I don't care..." Walter's tone lost a little more of its cool, "That you saved her... she owes you nothing. I watched, all these years as you molded her into the woman she is today; you made her hard, cold, calculating... just like you."

"A Monster? Hardly." he waved his hand nonchalantly, "For the better. The Organization needed a strong head at the wheel." Alucard was a little taken aback at his tone.

"Don't give me that crap, I know as well as you do-"

"DON'T..." Alucard moved forward at breakneck speed, pressing flat against the butler, pinning his arms back on the desk, his face uncomfortably close to Walter's, "... tell me what I know, Angel of Death."

Walter felt like a boy again, cigarette drooped in his mouth as the vampire stared him down. As the vampire pinned him to a table. Baring down on him with anger and teeth...

"From the moment I tasted her blood, I knew... she would, some day... let me have it again." and as the anger slowly lifted, so too did his grin. And then he began to laugh, moving in just a little closer, as if that were possible. A lump formed in Walter's throat as Alucard invaded all personal space, moving his hands down his hips.

"Almost like old times..." he watched the cigarette smoke flitter up towards the ceiling, then straight back into Walter's shaken eyes, "Pushing me to the edge as always... getting my blood to boil over nothing..." and like that, he was gone, laughter lingering in the air. Was he ever there at all? Walter pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. Damn him. It wasn't even lit.

----------------------------------------

Almost all the paperwork had been done yesterday, there were no meetings or appointments to be met today, and there was not a single freak report on the radar. It was one of those rare days that never appeared they would happen. She finally had a day off. And how was she spending it? Outside, lounging on a sunny beach? Hardly.

Integra shifted in her chair by the low burning fire, moving the book into the dim reading light so she could see a little bit better. The sun was setting outside, and she'd spent most of the day in her favorite book. She hadn't even touched a single cigar. It was a world record. She closed the book, leaning back in the chair, basking in the warmth that was solitude. Today had been perfect. She could only hope tomorrow was as uneventful.

But, as un-stressful as today had been, she now wanted that cigar. Slowly, she stood up and leaned against the cool glass of the window, looking out over the grounds as soldiers patrolled and changed watch. Though, perhaps, since it was now becoming dark, the freak activity would pick up... and she'd have to risk her soldiers yet again, like some crude chess game. Make a move, prepare for consequence.

She lit up the cigar without a moments hesitation as the stress rolled right back.

-----------------------------------------

Alucard watched her quietly, in the shadows. His thoughts still turned over and over about his encounter with Walter, and how displeased he was about his intentions towards Integra. And yet he still thought them nowhere near sinister. He only wanted to share with her what he felt, give her something so extraordinary, something she deserved. Something he thought he'd made her ready for.

But perhaps he was wrong. At every turn, she refused him and his affections. Yet, last night... she had buckled, just a little. But perhaps that was all the leverage he would need. A foothold. A start.

Yes, perhaps this night could end a little differently... perhaps this time...

She would say yes.


	4. Chapter 4: Biting Memoirs

Author's Blurb of the Chapter:

I've been gone forever! OMG. So sorry. I got slightly uninspired and then buried for work, and then kinda forgot I was writing… and that people were enjoying it… and… I'm back now. Writing resumes. I got Hellsing OVA: III in the mail, and then I said to myself… Oh crap. Fan-Fic. I should get back to that. And now I am re-inspired and ready to write!

(Side note, thanks for reading/coming back/favoriting/subscribing! I'm thinking about maybe doing more stories in the future. But not until I get this one well taken care of. If you want to talk, pat me on the back, complain at me… toss me an Email! Just put in the header, FAN-FIC FAN (or hater :/) and I'll read it. And respond! Questions, comments, things we need to talk about. What have you. )

If you need to retake a refresher course of the story (I had to myself!) I'm sorry. Sort of. It actually was fun reading it again. Sometimes I wonder if I actually wrote it, staring at it, talking to myself… That was my thoughts? Naw… anyway…

This chapter will be mish-mash-hash whatever comes to my brain plus a continuation of a story. Isn't this thing great? It's like a whole bunch of ficlets and fan-fictions shoved into one story-ish thing. It does sort of have a goal I'm moving towards… obviously… gar, it annoys me that it's obvious. But I'm trying to do things differently. Or quite possibly change my mind.

All systems go? Great! Let's flash back… TO THE FUTURE. (Not really. I'm just as geeky as they come. To the past!) Wait, you thought I was actually going to let you look at the future? You're funny.

---------------

Chapter Four: Biting Memoirs

---------------

_Remembering…_

-----------------------------------------

"I don't understand why we have to do this right now. Proper ladies learn to sew." Integra braced herself for the oncoming rapier and set for a parry and a thrust. Walter parried her attempt and once more dislodged the sword from her hands.

"You know how to sew." he sighed, "Besides, fencing is a good way to relieve stress and tension, as well as a time honored past-time of your family."

"As well as useful for hunting vampires?" she sighed, retrieving her sword and returning to the fencing position.

"Well, Arthur never liked it very much, but it did save his life a few times when nothing else was available."

"I thought I asked you not to talk about him." she frowned, taking a few swings and steps as he parried and defended, letting her practice her mode of attack before they'd go at it for real once more.

"I'm sorry." she knew he meant well. He was the closest thing she had to a father right now… although she'd always thought of him more as an uncle. Uncle… the only uncle she really had wanted her dead. Her shoulder ached as she thought about it, and Walter ripped the rapier from her hands once more.

"Lost your focus?" he frowned, knowing she looked upset.

"I think we're done…" she said quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

"Alright. I'll go prepare for lunch then." he sighed, and started to take his gear off and away, "If you still feel up to it, practice a bit more on your own while I'm gone."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." she smiled a little, taking a few more swings and pokes, "Practice makes perfect."

"Mmhm." he returned it and left her be. Parry, thrust, uppercut, attack the legs, spin, cut. She closed her eyes. Blood spraying as the ghouls heads go flying. Off goes an arm. Impale, twist. Push, knock more ghouls over. Ghouls everywhere. Surrounded. Too many. Cut, thrust, swing, miss, dodge, duck, roll, cut, thrust. So much blood. So much carnage. It didn't bother her. She had to keep fighting. Cut, thrust, cut. She smiled, nothing could stop her. She was invincible. Cut, thrust…

She felt the sword go through flesh, her eyes snapped open in shock, had Walter come back unexpectedly?!

"And hello to you, young Hellsing. Do you greet all your servants so?" he grinned down at her, making her feel so small. She stared at her blade, covered in his blood, soaking his coat. She slowly pulled on the blade, pulling it from his chest. Staring as he healed instantly. Shocked.

"Sorry, vampire." she stared at the blood, wondering if she could ever do this for real, then she stiffened up and glared up at him, "Why did you come in unannounced? I told you to stop doing that."

"I was just coming to check up on your progress." he tilted her blade away from him with two fingers, "You're rather graceful."

"I've been at it all day." she continued to practice, this time with her eyes open, now paranoid of injuring someone who could die. He watched her silently, smiling to himself, watching her move.

"I think you've got it." he said after awhile.

"I thought so too, but I still can't beat Walter." swing, thrust, parry, thrust.

"That would be quite a feat for anyone." he smiled at her, she faintly returned it.

"Not just me, then?" she said, unsure, "I still don't think I could… kill… anything."

"Practice makes perfect."

-----------------------------------------

_The Present!_

-----------------------------------------

"Master." Integra turned to find the vampire just behind her, smiling.

"If you think I haven't learned when you are and are not there, you are mistaken." she removed the cigar from her mouth, staring at him with her ice blue eyes.

"I wouldn't expect less of you." he moved closer, intent on closing what distance they had at the moment. She closed it for him, unexpectedly, a coy smile on her lips, slipping into his arms.

"This is new." Alucard muttered, his smile slipping to a grin.

"I figured I'd get ahead of you to save the trouble of masking it." she let out a long breath, resting her head on his shoulder, letting the tension ease out of her body, "Did wonders for me last night…"

"Oh?" he carefully moved his arms around her waist, unused to her coming to him so easily… even being slightly affectionate. Or letting him so close, so willingly… even after he'd spooked her. "You're not worried?"

"Should I be?" she replied quietly, trying to ignore everything else but him. She felt secure in his arms, safe, protected. He'd never let anything harm her. Even though he had the potential to do so himself. Even though he was a vampire, and a monster. There was more than that. She trusted him.

"You're unnaturally calm." he felt her chest rise and fall against him as she took each breath and let it go slowly, her heart beating softly, the smokey scent of the cigar as it burned itself down.

"It's called 'content'."

He chuckled, "How unfamiliar from you."

The phone rang, ruining it all.


	5. Chapter 5: Biting Memoirs Part II

-1Blurb!

Here's the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z! Will Goku survive? Will he save the planet from chaos? Will Piccalo warn Vagetta in time?! Have I lost all interest in this show since the first time I watched it!? Yes, but I still find the narration hilarious. And the artwork pretty decent.

But not why we're here. Continuing from Chapter 4, here's the next exciting part of your newest favorite fan-fic.

-------------

Chapter Five: Biting Memoirs Part 2

-------------

"I understand the situation perfectly." Integra replied into the phone calmly, cigar half the size it was a few minutes ago, "We will deal with the problem right away." she hung up the phone, staring down at her desk a few moments with her chin resting on folded hands, the smoke winding and trailing above her head like misty serpents, her shoulders squared, all calm and relaxation missing from them once more.

"Your orders?" Alucard stood by the desk, hands resting on the edge, watching her intently. She nodded to relay that she had heard him and reached for the phone, dialing for a moment.

"Walter."

"Yes madam?" Alucard heard him say over the phone.

"Have Captain Bernadette take the Geese down to the range for practice as scheduled."

"Of course. What of the incident? Will you be sending Alucard to deal with the matter?"

"No. And have Seras brought down to the gun shop so you can show her how to take care of her equipment. No need to hurt yourself over something easily taught."

"Understood." he seemed hesitant, but compliant, "And who will you be sending to deal with the matter?"

"Myself." she said with an intonation of finality as she set the phone down.

"Oh-ho!" Alucard grinned, stepping away from the desk as she moved past him to retrieve her sword off the wall, "Has my Master got the itch?"

She stared at the sheathed beautiful blade that her father had made for her, for her sixteenth birthday that he was unable to attend. Some girls would get beautiful jewelry, or a car, no. That wasn't good enough for a young Hellsing, only a fine silver blade could possibly say all the words a caring father had for a daughter. And it did, or at least, it did to Integra.

"Why endanger my soldiers for something I could easily take care of myself?" she tied it onto her belt and returned to her desk, opening the drawer to locate her pistol.

"It has nothing to do with relieving a little tension?" he was already holding it out for her. She took it from him with a slight smirk.

"My family has taken care of its own business for generations; I'll go soft if I have to sit behind a desk for much longer." she turned to head for the door.

"And if you were to be injured or die? What then..." he followed slowly behind her, "Hellsing would have no heir."

She stopped, half turning, almost glaring at his audacity, "That is something that plagues me every day. But do you suppose I should sit here and send others to die pointlessly, or bore you with things so far beneath you, as I sit and wait for our enemies to strike again?"

He shrugged, gleeful little smile upon his lips, as she marched right up in his face.

"You know well who I am, and I will not falter as I crush every last one of our enemies into dust!" then as she let herself relax a little, "If you worry about your duty to protect me, then you may come along."

------------------------------------

_Remembering…_

------------------------------------

"Raaaugh!" the ghoul grabbed at her arm, and Integra faltered, almost dropping her gun. She stumbled backwards as she attempted to put some distance between her and it, slipping on the blood covered floor, falling.

Falling. And then he caught her, steadying her and her weapon, guiding her arms up as the ghoul moved quickly forward.

"Focus. Show some backbone." he ordered, laughing as she tensed up and pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times. Dead on target, "Good. You'll make a proper Hellsing yet." he waltzed past her in a flood of red, drawing his own gun from his coat, to finish off the vampire. She followed him, removing her emptied clip and inserting a new one, trying to keep herself steady. She never imagined so much blood; it stung her eyes, she could taste it in the air, bitter and sour. He was in his element, and she was only a witness of how much of a warpath her newest servant could carve. How defenseless she would ever be if somehow he could turn against her. How little she yet knew.

"Come, Integra." he waited at the end of the hallway, holding his hand out for her, "Let me show you how it's done."

------------------------------------

_Now…_

------------------------------------

Integra pulled the car into the dirt lot where several police cars waited to greet them. Only they lacked the assumed policemen.

"Damn them. They were told to wait!" she hopped out of the car, staring at the abandoned apartment building which was dark except for the flashing of red and blue and otherwise deathly silent.

"They'll never learn." Alucard replied, staring up at the tall building.

"Are any of them alive?" she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword as she waited for his answer.

"No." Alucard stared at her, "They've all been made into ghouls."


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

If she weren't a proper lady, she would have uttered an explicative. She grabbed the hilt of her rapier and drew it, moving to the front of the building. The door was ajar, she nudged it open gently, keeping her pistol up in the air as she sweeped the entry room. It was a blood-bath.

The ghouls ripped into the bodies, flesh and blood stuck in their teeth, the floor slick, the air hot with struggle and death. She grit her teeth angrily and took up her sights, firing into the mob, striking one dead in the head. The others reacted violently to the gunshot, howling with anger and hunger, lustfully lurching to action at the sight of new prey.

Integra felt Alucard move behind her, raising his gun and firing off several shots with such inhuman speed and accuracy that she had trouble tracking it. The ghouls crumpled, limbs shot off, completely filled with holes, the room silence once more except for the sliding of the cartridge, replaced with a fresh one. She felt a little jealousy.

"The hunt begins." Alucard grinned playfully, stalking past her, "I will find the vampire. I assume you want to be alone."

She glared at him, following briefly, "I can handle myself."

"As you say, Master..." he bowed slightly as he faded through the wall with a cackle.

She took a turn down the hallway, confronted by more ghouls. More than there had been in the foyer. She had a slight edge of panic, before she cooled, raising her sword and springing to action with a yell of anger, at the vampire that did this to them, at the restless monsters these people had become... at Alucard, for his continued impudence.

Her silver blade sliced easily through limbs, torso, sizzling and burning as it cut. She didn't flinch as the ghouls howled, and struck. She deftly avoided their blows, they were clumsy and she was quick. Time was indeterminate, her mind foggy with... blood-lust, she admitted, but they were all dead behind her. Integra stopped a moment to catch her breath, raising her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alucard asked quietly with an air of curiousness, walking past her in the hall in front of her.

"The vampire?" she asked, breathing hard, ignoring his question, swallowing, her mouth felt dry.

"Rats, are often good at hiding." he growled bemusedly, cocking his guns, "I will find him... I feel most of the ghouls have been dispatched."

"Go." she ordered, "Keep looking."

He disappeared on her order, stalking the vampire. She found that odd, as she turned the corner, jogging briefly towards the steps, deciding to look on the upper floor. Usually Alucard had no trouble tracking the undead. That he should be so distracted was concerning. Perhaps it had something to do with his restlessness, and behavior. Or with her. The building was not that large, so the question was as to how the vampire was avoiding him this long was a good one. She took a few steps up the stairs before a great force hit her from behind.

She yelped as her wrist slammed against the steps, she felt her wrist snap and the gun tumbled from her grasp, clattering on the steps below. She swung blindly with her rapier at her unseen attacker before her arm was ripped upwards in a very uncomfortable position, she felt the claws tear into her arm as it pulled her through the wall... dropped her.

She hesitated. She was not in the building anymore, and everything was dark. This was the stuff of nightmares, and unfortunately, one she had felt, experianced, several times; a plane of existance that Alucard had pulled her to many times. That is why the vampire was able to avoid them. Her confidence shrunk to fear, as she tried to peer through the darkness, holding her arm and her blade. This was no freak, chip, vampire; this was the real deal. She was in trouble.

"Hello, little Hellsing..." a voice hissed in the darkness, cackling darkly as she felt its presence circle around her, predatory, taunting, waiting, "How nice of you to walk into my web. Saves me so much trouble."

She stood up, shaking, the wound in her arm was deep, and screamed with pain, it was useless. She gripped the blade hard with her one good arm, holding it up defensively, trying to see the creature that stalked her now, "ALUCARD!" she yelled, for help, she needed him now. But rather than cause fear, it simply seemed hilarious to the creature, which burst out laughing, long, echoing in her ears.

"Your pet can't hear you, dear..." it moved closer, in the darkness, tall, thin, white as a ghost, long claws drenched in blood, head adorned with horned crown, so demonic in appearance, grinning, bearing his fangs, knowing his startling appearance was having effect on her. She backed away, gritting her teeth, her face firm and her icy eyes glaring back as she kept her sword raised. "Oh, my my, what a pretty little toy you have. Going to poke me with it?"

The vampire snarled, swinging its claws in her direction, grazing her shoulder as she dived out of the way. She was losing blood all over the place. Her coat was drenched, and her heart beat like a frightened mouse. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She was trapped, the creature closing in fast. She swung deftly, charging briefly, catching the vampire in the torso.

"AHWHAAAAHHH!!!" it hissed, howled, knocking her aside with a blow, ripping the blade from its chest as she slammed into the floor with a groan. She heard the blade clatter some distance away as the shadow moved over her, claws digging into her shoulders as it ripped her off the floor, red eyes glowing, "Little bitch... ah... no matter."

It cackled, digging its claws in further just to watch her squirm. She screamed in agony, unable to keep her cool, feeling her body burn with pain under such strain.

"So I have you." it bore down on her bearing its teeth in front of her face, "I wonder how sweet you are..."

Her eyes widened, she strained, trying, anything, to move, to escape the creatures grasp but she only drove the claws deeper, her breath strained and terrified as she felt the fangs bury in her throat, and then... darkness.


End file.
